Throne of agony
by Malikkai
Summary: Naruto's path has always been littered with blood. most of the time it's his but when a man who seeks to leave a mark on the world finds Naruto.The elemental countries will be shaken from thier very core by the demonic heart this boy carries.


Yo! Equalizer here. this is my first fanfic so be nice alright. But don't be afraid correct me any mistakes you spot. I am beginner after all. cya!

Oh and before I forget.

NO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! SO STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE DA1#$!T WHEW! NOW THATS OUT OF MY SYSTEM ENJOY!

**Throne Of Agony**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: The agonized soul vows revenge------- The force is strong in this one...very strong.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- _The first victim of the war between Light and Dark was the sky- By: Equalizer_

A dark and heavily cloaked figure walked toward the gates of 'Kohona no gakure' , his purpose unknown. A chunin on guard duty looked up at him studying him for a moment before speaking "what is your business in Konoha?" he said,his voice firm and demanding coupled with an infinitesimal amount of murderous intent for intimidation.The cloaked man raised his head slightly revealing a pale face and pitch black eye's " I am looking for an aprentice and I was told this is the strongest shinobi village in the Elemental Countries... or am I wrong?" he rasped in a low wisper that came out as a hiss.The Chunin perked up slightly angered at the question of his villages strength " of course 'the leaf' is the most powerfull of the villages, the most powerfull shinobi and kunoichi of the century have been born here!. we have even killed the most powerfull of the Bijuu!, how can you possibly question that!" he said his voice rasing along with his murderous intent, however, where a civilan would have crumbled under the fear inducing pressure the cloaked man remained perfectly calm when he spoke " I assure you I meant no disrespect I am merely wishing to pass on my skills to continue my legacy, surely you understand" he said in what sounded like an apolegetic tone with... somthing held under it. As the Chunin was going to continue his rant,however, he was interrupted by an Anbu who apeared to see what the issue was "is there a problem?" a muffled voice broke the Chunin from the beginings of his rant.

The cloaked man spoke up before the Chunin could respond "yes.This man seems to have a problem with others opinon and has delayed me for quiet some time now" the Anbu nodded before turning to face the Chunin and speaking " I will not have insubordination among our ranks you will return to your post.NOW!" he hissed letting out enough murderous intent to cause the Chunin to freeze in fear before bolting toward his post hoping to get as much distance as possible from the Anbu.The Anbu looked toward the cloaked man before speaking "you may leave sir" the cloaked man simply smiled and began to walk into the village disapearing amongst the crowd.

_Same day. Midnight. October tenth, the anniversery of the Kyuubi attack six years ago._

"There!, I saw him run into the alley!, come on!" yelled a man amoungst the mob and with that said the mob surged forward into the dead alley where they only saw a few garbage cans."Are you sure he went this way?" another man said in the crowd.

"I'm positve, that _demon_ went this way!" the man in the mob shouted anger present in his voice until suddenly they heard a noise

and then..."There!there it is! kill it! kill it!KILL IT!" a woman screamed pointing toward the dark corner of the alley, everyone's head turned toward where she was pointing and from the light of the moon shone the small figure of a child clad in a orange jumpsuit.With unbriddled hatred and anger they converged on the child with numerous weapons doing everything in their power to inflict bodily harm on him...

_A few mintues later..._

The villagers fist collided heavily into the childs stomach elicting a gasp from the child. Sneering vicously the spoke "Hold him up

I think it's time we clens this village of this _filth!"_disgust evident on his face. The man reached into a pouch on his waist and produced a long dagger with a serrated edge and held it to the childs throat "Burn in hell Uzumaki Naruto... or should I say Kyuubi no Kitsune!" he yelled with insanity in his eye's before he visously jerked the blade across the boys spraying the alley wall with blood and after a few moments a roaring cheer echoed through out the alley"The demon is dead!". And they celebrated the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, However, no one noticed the gash within the childs throat suddenly become enveloped in a crimson glow before the wound hissed and replaced the gash with fresh skin, nor did they notice the dark cloaked figure pick up the child and vainish into the night leaving no trace of him or the young boy.At that very moment every tea cup within the whole village cracked and spilt open along with every mirror, a warning of whats to come.

Six days later, within 'Kumo no gakure'(village hidden in the clouds)...

He awoke with a start his eye's wide franticly searching for his selfaclaimed exicutioners "I assure you, you are quiet safe here" a voice said startling him he jerked his head to where he heard the voice from "w-wh-who a-are y-y-you" he stuttered still very scared, he was positive he was going to die. The man just smiled "forgive my manners, you may call me Malith, would you tell me your name child?" he said in strangly warm voice but somthing about the man just screamed ...somthing dark and ancient.

Regardless of his feelings the boy answered "my name is Uzumaki Naruto and where am I?"he spoke up curiously, normally the old man Hokage would be the first-only person he would see after being attacked by the villagers '_Wait attacked by the villagers'_

Narutos hands jumped toward his throat expecting the gaping wound only to find...perfectly healthy skin his thoughts were interupted by the Malith "right now Naruto we are in kumo or cloud, now before you panic Naruto I want to ask you somthing alright" at Narutos nod he continued with his question."Naruto do you know why everyone in the village hates you and if you don't would you like know?" he reply came instantly."Please tell me!, I'll do anything!, just... please" Naruto begged in desperation.He had that very question burning through his mind for as long as he could remember and it haunted him day and night for his short six years of life(A/N He's six years old.)The man raised an eye brow "anything?" he repeated in a questioning tone "_anything!_" Naruto said again,and he really would do anything it took to find out, wether the man wanted him to kill some one or kill himself he would do it.(A/N He's been tortured and abused his entire life of course he's gonna be suicidle.)

"Tell me Naruto do you know the story about how the Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated"he said grining the entire time.Naruto simply nodded before speaking "yeah the fourth Hokage killed it, but what does that have to do with why im hated in the village?" he said not knowing where this was leading. Malith's grin nearly split his face as he spoke "it has _everything_ to do with why they hate you Naruto because the Kyuubi was not killed, oh no.No mortal can _kill_ a demon let alone a demon lord, the truth is Naruto, is that instead of killing it the yondaime sacrificed a newborn child and sealed the Kyuubi within the child"Narutos face paled and he began to shake he also noticed the dark and ancient feeling he got from Malith increased at least a hundred fold and the feeling of dread along with the vast ocean of supressed emotion pooled into his stomach until he heard Malith speak his voice low nearly a hiss "you! are that child Naruto, you! have the nine-tailed fox within your body!" and the flood gates opened.

"No!...no!..no no no no _no!_ **NO!" **Naruto screamed trying his hardest to find some way get rid of the unimaginable pain that stabbed his heart with inhumane savagery."This can't be! its not possible!" he screamed in denial until he was assualted by his memories.

* * *

A five year old Naruto sat chained to a stone wall in a deep and dark basement, he had been there for three days now. With no food or water. Suddenly foot steps echoed through out the basement Naruto looked up to see five men hefting a huge mirrors and place them on sides of him allowing Naruto to see himself _'What are they doing?'_ his question was answered when they turned back grinned wickedly at him before taking a bucket filled with a strange smelling fluid and pouring it over him making sure he was completely soaked and then taking a suringe and stabbing it into his neck pushing its contents into him.

Another man walked toward him stopping a few feet infront of him and began to chuckle darkly and pulling out a wooden box of matches "I want you to suffer for what you did. Just like my wife did when you set our house aflame, its time I return the favor. hm hm he he ha ha ha ha ha haa! burn in hell demon filth!" he struck a match and threw onto him... And Naruto screamed

his flesh melting and roasting as he watched himself burn and the mocking laughter echoed in his ears the entire time.

End Flash Back

* * *

An ocean of rage and pure unadulterd hatered seemed to pour from the very depth of his soul. Naruto clenched his fist so hard blood oozed from his hands, his teeth ground together so hard they groaned from the pressure, he took deep animilistic breaths,

veins all across his body began to show, his expression became nothing short of a demonic and savagly beserk snarl and then

he screamed out one sentence along with the Kyuubi's earth shattering power coupled with his own murderous intent causing metal to rust, the grass and trees to wither and cause several bystanders hearts to explode within their chests "**DAMN YOU ALL TO HELLLLL!"**. Naruto never noticed the fanatical grin on Maliths face as he yelled to Naruto "I can give you power Naruto, enough power so that no one will ever hurt you again! do you want that power!?" his reply was simple "yes".Malith grinned ear to ear "then come with me aprentice for these next three years will be the start of your training with a very unique power called the 'Force' I will teach you to channel that vast ocean of hatred and rage with the most challenging and life threatening methods

there are. and by the end of the three years naruto I will send you on a mission that opun completion will mark the day you take your place amongst this world reborn a true demon." Laughter echoes through out the village of cloud sending tremors through the spine of all who heard it. ...

_**Three Years Later**_

Two figures could be seen within a dark and dank cave like structure. One man was standing up while he rested his hand atop the head of the smaller figure who kneeling on one knee and fist with his head bowed deeply.The standing figure began to speak

"you have far exceeded my expectations aprentice and your skill has made you into a very powerful warrior,however, you lack somthing aprentice and the mission I am sending you on will not only decide your name but wether or not you have mastered the force".Naruto still kneeling was perturbed about what Malith had said.What could he be lacking? he was shaken from these

thoughts by his sensie.

His pale face not reaveling the slightest emotion Malith debriefed his student"to the far east on the very top of Mt.Ballom is the hidden country that is goes by the name of 'Lunadia' it is a country that is literaly in the sky where no clouds will be seen and the moon is always visable. It is also a place where one extremely powerful sword style exists and where you will make your own weapon, for up untill now you have been using a trainer sword from me. In order to realize your true potential you must construct your own blade or find one that is in tune with your soul.When the three years are up Naruto you must not return here before you destroy that enitre country and not leave until that very mountain is but rubble... and then Naruto...we will fight to death.Now go!" Malith camanded his eye's having closed during his explaination when he opened them Naruto was gone.

He didn't even feel his presence through the 'Force', Malith smirked "Impressive" he said as he stood and walked toward the cave exit where he trailed through the woods for quiet some time before he happend opun a massive lake. Malith walked atop of the lake until he stood in very middle of it, he then pointed his hands down and lifting them as if he was holding something. Nothing happened for a moment before a elevator sized rectangular cube rose from the water and with a hiss one face of the cube opened and still holding his hand up he walked into it as it hissed agian closing and sank to the bottom of the lake where Malith would wait.

**(Scene change)**

It was a normal day for the Bandit camp that had established a toll booth for those that wish to pass on to Lunadia ..

There were four post systematicly placed just to make sure if the first one was destroyed they would be reinforcements

there to take him/her out. Yup!, perfectly norm-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"...as I was saying this is so NOT a normal day "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!" Im getting the hell out of here!

**(Scene change)**

He had to get away from that..that'_ demon!'_ the bandit cried mentaly as he deperately crawled away from the destruction that was or whats left of the bandit encampment.He managed to crawl to mid sized river that extended deep within lunadia that was actually the bandits base of operation. He would travel after he regained some of his strength but first he needed to wash the blood that soaked his clothes and drenched his hair and skin.The bandit shakily stood up from his position and knelt down by the river where he submerged his hands and splashed them across his face allowing the crimson fliud to rinse away

the turned his face toward the sun taking a deep breath as he watched the sun shine brightly through his eye lids he smiled at the feeling until suddenly the sun seemed to be blocked out '_how strange'_ was the last thing he thought before he opened his eye's to reveal a massive boulder hovering over him before it dropped. Nothing but freshly made bandit pie filling remained.

Crimson cat like pupils glinted darkly as they rested on the gruesome slosh of thier latest victim and then a manic smile that seemed to pour malice and death streatched it way under the blood red slited eye's as the owner of these demonic features steped

from his place within the dark underbrush reaveling nothing more than a nine year old child clad in a simple dark robe that covered all his body except his face and glowing red eye's .Naruto turned from the bloody scene and walked away .

_**two months later... **_

_**Pissed.**_

This is the only way to discribe Naruto's mood at this very moment as his lips curled up into a murderous snarl at the thirty master samuria that blocked his path. This had been happening constantly for the last two months since he slaughtered that bandit out post.

Pathetic swordsman wishing to test thier skills engage him in a fight to the death, and one after another he opened them up like a master Chef prepares a feast fit for royalty.Unfortunatly these damned swordsman were persistent in thier quest of proving that they were the greater warrior, however, although Naruto killed every fool that challenged him, he was slowly but surely becoming more and more agitated because not only were thier skills pathetic but these fools with held him from reaching his destination ,he should have been within lunar city three weeks ago dammit! And so drawing out the nodachi of an exceptionatly skilled swords man he killed Naruto prepared to unleash some righteous fury, in all its gory brilliance.

He stared at the swords man his face not showing even a sliver of emotion except the two brilliant bloody suns that gazed into thier very souls almost seeming to pirece thier thoughts exposing every secret they hold and ever will.They were naked sheep infront of thier sheperd,however, unbeknownst to them thier shepered was long dead and this was a but a wolf in a sheperds skin leading them to slaughter.

One cocky samurai steped forth his sword slung lazily across his shoulders as he smirked at Naruto "They tell stories of you.The so called 'sleeping god' the terror of swords man but instead I see a boy that pretends to be a warrior leave this country boy or I will slay you where you st-" he promptly cut off as he no longer held the ability to speak let alone be alive to carry out his threat,seeing as where once was a head siting opun his shoulders was now stump spraying a gyser of blood into the air drenching the road with his crimson life giving fluid.His headless body flailed wildly for a second before dropping to the ground flopping about like a fish out of water. Naruto simply smirked at the other samurai's horrified expression before launching forward and decapitating another one of them all the while smiling like a maniac as his eye's glowed an intense vermillion and saying "let the fun begin" he vanished only to reapear behind them sheathing his sword. multipull thin lines apeared across thier bodies and they literaly fell into bit size cubes of flesh.

Naruto looked at the mutalated corpses before scoffing "pathetic" he walked away thoroughly disapointed with the sopposedly 'master swords man'.

It was high noon by the time Naruto began to set up camp. He walked into a clearing wear numerus trees stretched a great distance toward the moon almost as if trying to touch the pale orb that hung about the sky. Naruto looked at the a few trees inspecting them for suitable wood for his fire after going over a dozen trees he noodded his head muttering to himself "this will do" he raised his hand toward one tree and the tree groaned almost as if trying to resist some unseen force,however, its plight was futile as a second later it was ripped from the earth, roots and all as it hovered just a few feet from the ground.

Naruto's face took on a slight frown befor he flexed his still raised hand and the tree exploded into a few hundred fine logs of fresh fire wood.Taking what he needed Naruto left the clearing never noticeing the figure who witnessed his feat... or so the person thought.

midnight...

The figure aproached the campsite where Naruto lay prone asleep.The person looked at his wiskered face intently for moment befor turning slightly and begining to search through Narutos items never knowing just exactly how close they were to being litteraly torn apart piece by piece by the monstrous blonde child.

Naruto was quiet frankly amused by the spectacal,eithire this person was incredibly stupid or very brave to actualy in a matter of speaking walk into the lions den.He studied his 'pilager' as the person set about quickly and with no sound what so ever take some his belongings such as gold and the nodachi still slightly stained from the previous slaughter. The person paused for a second befor placing the items opun a silk fabric and wrapping them up befor placing the items opun thier back and quickly going off into the forest, Naruto couldn't hide his smirk any longer as he chuckled darkly.He made sure he memorised the persons scent so he could begin his 'hunt' tomorow besides other than the frequent extermination of the foolish samurai he had very little to keep him entertained.Naruto smiled menacingly and took note once again of the thiefs scent although he couldn't help the question that passed through his head befor drifting off '_strawberries?_'.

Naruto had awoken to the sound of chirping birds and trees rustling in the wind.He went through his normal routine of catching a batch of fish and roasting them. After his morning duties was done he set out on retrieving his stolen property.


End file.
